


Доигрался

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Vampire Problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Хм, раньше такого не было, — снова завёл свою волынку Джонатан.Дракула глухо зарычал, прося его заткнуться. Вампир уже подозревал, что идея попросить помощи у зятя, похоже, была не такой уж и адекватной. Конечно, Джонни любил своего тестя и с радостью согласился помочь ему, но зато трещал за семерых и был полон такого неуместного веселья, что графа тошнило.





	Доигрался

— Хм, раньше такого не было, — снова завёл свою волынку Джонатан.  
Дракула глухо зарычал, прося его заткнуться. Вампир уже подозревал, что идея попросить помощи у зятя, похоже, была не такой уж и адекватной. Конечно, Джонни любил своего тестя и с радостью согласился помочь ему, но зато трещал за семерых и был полон такого неуместного веселья, что графа тошнило.  
— Сделай милость — заикнись, а? — В силу этических и воспитательных норм Дракула не употреблял такое «плебейское», как он выражался, слово «заткнись». Он выбрал более цивилизованный его аналог.  
Увидев в голубовато-красном взгляде вампира желание съесть его с потрохами, Джонатан чуть притих, но ненадолго. Едва увидев цепи, которые Дракула вытянул откуда-то из сумрака, он присвистнул и тут же снова раскрылся:  
— А это что? А это для чего? А Мэйвис в курсе? А остальные в курсе? Что ты задумал? Почему цепь такая длинная? А что ты собираешься с ней делать? А куда потом денешь? А что мне делать?  
— Замолчать к ангельской матери! — рявкнул вампир раздражённо, оскалив немаленькие клыки.  
Джонатан послушался совета, но, опять же, ненадолго. Он подошёл ближе к тестю, деятельно обматывающему себя цепью, и снова затарахтел:  
— Но, а всё же, что мы делаешь? И зачем? И для чего?  
Дракула издал злой вопль и неожиданно бросился на настырного человека, больно впившись ногтями в заднюю часть его шеи. Джонатан болезненно и испуганно заскулил, поняв, что перешёл черту. К счастью, у графа хватило выдержки возобладать над дикой сущностью. Он медленно разжал пальцы и коротко приказал юнцу испариться.  
— И только попробуй вякнуть что-нибудь об этом, — мрачно предупредил он.  
Джонатан вскочил и, прикрывая шею, бросился наутёк. К счастью, он был сообразительным и быстро понял, что к чему.  
Привыкание к людям началось.


End file.
